If Only A Girl
by Ggeri Sminth
Summary: This is a GrellxSebby story. It is rated M for later content. Setting: Earth High school.  note: Grell looks horrid but I am not redrawing him
1. Chapter One Endellion

~All the characters of Kuroshitsuji do not belong to me. I do not own any of this except the characters that i made up and my imagination. Grell may be a little off in the begging and i sorry about that. thank you and enjoy~

Chapter One;

Endellion

"High school, but but, I go to high school here, what the hell do you mean that I have to go to school on Earth. I am a Demon. I think that I should go to school in my own," yelled a girl from the office.

I was sitting outside third in line waiting to see the head master. He ruled over all the Demon's and Reapers. This was my first time seeing a Demon and I was already not liking what I was seeing or hearing. I would also be going to High school on earth but as punishment. This girl it wasn't punishment no this girl was at the top of her class and the most respected. No she was going to baby sit me and a couple of other Demons and Reapers. She may have felt that it was but she knew that it wasn't. There was no way that it could ever be.

The girls voice lowered a bit but everyone in the hall could still hear her, "So I have to watch Sebastian, Claude, Grell, Charlotte, Rosemary, and Cyri. Why am," She stopped and lowered her voice so that I could barely pick out what she was saying, "I the one to do this I mean I can't..."

She opened the door looked out and gave the Head Master a look and he nodded his head. He was reading her mind, She knew better than to talk things that 'we' might hear. This made me want to know what she was so concerned about. The fact that she even doubted herself made me happy. This meant that I might have a chance over take her. I guess she could see that on my face and well that is one mistake I will never make again.

She ended her conversation with the Head Master in her head. As she was leaving she walked over to me and slapped me. This shocked me more than anything. But what made it worse was she knew, she knew who I was and everything about me. She was scary and yet so firkin hot; the hot that I wish that I could be.

"You must be Grell; long red hair, girly attitude, chain saw, Loves red. Oh and that look id wipe it off you face cause I am not the one you want to be messing with," She looked even better close up.

"And who are you," I asked half scared to get slapped again.

"Endellion," She hissed as she walked off.

As she walked off I noticed that there was something about her made me wonder why I thought that she was hot. She was wearing a long black cloak with a flame embroidered into the back of it. Under the flame was an embroidered word, 'SOUL'. This confused me greatly, a flame and the word soul, did it mean something. Though she was covered and did not show much of her figure, I concluded her to be hot. This was not like me. I wondered if she really was hot and if I would ever get to see this body that I wished to have, no not wished, craved to have. Why did I crave to have her body if I did not know what it even looked like?

I sat in my chair looking off into space at nothing really. I was thinking about what had just happened and why her Embroidery interested me so much. I did not realize how much time had gone by until someone tapped me on the shoulder and then said something about it being my turn to talk to the Head Master. I spun my head just in time to see the loveliest guy that there ever was.

But there was no time to admire him. The Head Master was already getting angry at me for not paying any attention. I am pretty sure that he warned her all about me. As I walked into the Office the door shut behind me I Jumped back to see that someone from the outside had shut the door. I looked at the Head Master and smiled casually. I wasn't really in the mood to hear how I had been a 'bad boy' and needed to live on the Earth.

"What's up Head Master?" I asked very cocky like.

He head master just looked at me, "That is enough Grell, we need to get down to business. Now let us discuss you moving to Earth."

"Yes Sir," I sit down looking bored, I never really liked going to meetings. They are always serious, way too serious.

"Now Grell, you have been a 'good boy' for now and I believe that it is time that you got a little more freedom with one exception. Miss. Endellion will be 'watching' you," As the Head master he made quote marks around _good boy_and _watching._"She will be telling me if you should be allowed to stay on earth, or if I should send you off to some planet that you could freeze to death on."

I gulped at the last part, "you really aren't thinking of sending me somewhere cold?"

"Well depending on what Miss. Endellion reports will be what happens to you. So you should try to make friends with her. Maybe you could try to get on her good side."

"Head Master, how am I supposed to get on her good side she is a Demon. She slapped me when I gave her the wrong look. And at that all I know about her is that she is at the top of her class and the best of the best. I mean I am a Reaper and she is a Demon. How do I know that she will look down upon me and not even give me a chance like everyone else? Like Mother, she..." The Head Master cut me off with a sad look as he did I looked down at my hands I knew better than to talk about my Mother that way especially in front of my Father.

"You will not need to worry about her not liking you, she is very opened minded and has been watching you for several weeks now. Now go to your dorm and get ready to leave. The bus that will take you all to Earth will be leaving tomorrow at eight in the evening." The Head Master snapped his fingers and the door opened.

I walked to my room still thinking about everything that had happened. Why would she be watching me, and more so what did she learn about me. What is she did not or never came to like. That was the way it was with my mother. She was so upset to bare such a child and then as I grew up and chose my sexuality it just made things worse for me. She never wanted to listen to me told me that I was broken but I could be fixed. A small tear slid down my check as I sat down on my bed thinning about her. I loved her no matter what she...

I was cut off from thinking when I felt a hand on my shoulder I was so caught up in thought that I did not realize that someone had come into my room. Or the facts that I had left the door open to my room. Nor did I notice that not one but several tears had slipped down my face. Was I really crying that hard? It had been a long time since I had cried in front of some one. I wondered how long wh ever it was had been there. I turned around to my surprise to see a bright blond girl looking down at me.

Her blond hair was pulled back into a braid that was wrapped around her neck three times and there was still more of it that hung down the left side of her body. She was really pretty and seemed to be full of life. But something else caught my eye about her. She was wearing a light green dress that looked like a hoody but a dress. She looked at me with sympathy and concern as she did she sat down next to me on my bed. Who was this girl, better yet why was she even in my room.

"You are so cute when you are crying." She smiled at me then turned my face to face her.

"Wh-h-hat?" I was confused and when I tried to pull away from her grasp she just made it stronger.

"But do not worry I am not flirting with you, I know you Sexuality and its guys, besides I am not big on incest." She looked me in the eyes, "So don't worry Grell. You still got this picture; it really needs to be updated."

"W-wh-h-y?" I mumbled out the word I was very confused about what has happened.

She turned around and pulled out a picture, the picture had four people on it. I noticed Mother and Father and her; the girl but she was holding a baby. She was really young in this picture but you could defiantly tell that it was the girl. "Here you can have it, It is your family. You're the baby I am holding."

Her smile was southing; she then began to run her fingers through my hair as I looked at the picture. I was never told that I had an older sister let alone aloud to see her. I figured that mother would be very upset about this. As I sat there with her I felt her pull my head to her chest, I just let her. I began to realize that I was crying again. But this time they were hard tears. Her warm embrace made me feel that it was okay to sit there and let it all out. But why had she waited till now to tell me that she was my sister?

I set the picture down and wrapped my arms around her bury my face in her breast. I wished that I could hide the feelings that I was feeling right now but I couldn't. No I could not hide them from her she seemed to make them come out all at once. All she did was let me cry on her and glaze her hands through my hair. I sat buried for a half an hour, not once during that time did she get mad or let me go. Once I was completely done did she let me go.

I sat up and looked at her she was so pretty, to pretty to be related to me. She didn't even have the right hair color. Our father had red hair, and Mother... I did not know what color mothers hair was naturally she was always changing it. I looked into her eyes. If mother was a Demon and Father was the Head Master. What was she, I turned out to be a Reaper due to my Fathers DNA. Did that mean that she was a Demon?

"You seem to be in thought, maybe I can help you out what are you thinking about?" I was sitting next to her, and her hand was still brushing through my hair but it did not bother me no it calmed me.

"Well, I really don't know your name." I looked down at my hands and all she could do was laugh.

"Sorry, I can be really stupid some times, my name though you have heard it I suppose that it did not click any ways, my name is Endellion." She started to laugh even harder I guess it had something to do with the exasperation on my face.

I turned away realizing that my face was bright red, I thought my sister was hot, "I... I am sorry I mean..."

"There is no need to apologize," She placed her hand on my other shoulder and pulled me towards her, "You're so cute, I wish I could have been there to watch you grow up."

"But, I mean if you're... But why did you slap me? And now you're the nicest Demon that I have ever met..." I looked down at my hands I knew she could read my mind if she wanted to but I did not know if she would. She could see everything that I wanted to say but could not find the words to say to her. I wanted to know why she wasn't around when I was growing up, I could have used a nice loving...

I was cut off from my thoughts once again, when she pulled my head around and kissed my forehead, "you think way too much. I have blond hair because mum is blond. Yes I am a Demon, no I don't care if you like guys I am not going to stop you or think different of you. I am sorry that I could not be around when you were a kid. I got sick and was always in the hospital. I suppose that is why you never saw mum she was with me a lot. I can try to be a big sis to you now, but I do not know if you want it you have grown up to be a handsome young man. I could care less that you crave to have my body or that you thought that I was hot; I think it's a compliment. Yes I will take care of you and I have no reason to look down upon you even though you are a Reaper and I am not. I am not mum, I love you. I loved you the day I set eyes upon you; the day that you were born." She smiled and rubbed her hands through my hair.

I sat there looking at her, did she just read my thoughts or did she just know. I did not feel her presence but she answered everything that I wanted to know all that I needed she knew it all. I was dumb founded. Was I really going to get a sister that loved me? She continued to run her hands through my hair I guess to reinsure me, whatever it was it was working. I felt so safe with her she. I felt no need to worry any more I had found someone that loved me for who I was and what I would become. Even if she was completely different from me, I welcomed it with open arms.

Suddenly everything went dark and I heard something or someone hiss. I tried to see what was going on but nothing, nothing was able to be seen. The warmth and joy that I had felt drained out of my body. When I come too it is morning of the next day. All evidence that she was even there had been erased I sat wondering what happened and if it was just a dream. I packed my bags and got ready leave for Earth. Something was off about this whole day but I could not figure it out.

The rest of the day I spent trying to find out who the lovely man I saw yesterday was. I had no luck at all. It came time for me to head to the bus so I gathered all my crap and walked to the bus on the way there I saw him. He was standing around with a couple of other guys. Then I understood why I could not find him. My lovely man was a Demon. His eyes glowed a merciless red into the night. They pierced everything that he looked at everything but me. His eyes just made me want him even more.

We all began to board the bus I of course wanted to sit next to him but It seems that I got beat by a girl she had long black hair and red eyes as well, I guessed that she was also a Demon. They looked like they might be a couple the ways she sickly hung on him, pulling him with her. And of course he willingly went with. As I got closer to them I heard someone call out to him. And then I heard his strong voice again.

"Sebastian, she has got you whipped. Dude you really are going aren't you, I am sure that you could take her," said a boy with a long blue pony-tail.

Sebastian just rolled his eyes and continued to be pulled off by the girl, she pulled him behind a tree and I swear I herd her moan, "Oh Sebastian."

I almost dropped dead at that but before I could Cyri grabbed me and dragged me to the bus, "you really don't want to get involved with that right now man."

"Why not, he is the perfect man." I looked at Cyri with a pleading face.

"Demon, you just don't know where to stop do you? And besides he has a girl friend, but he won't see her while he is on Earth. You might have a chance then but that is about it."

We walked to the bus and got a seat. I took the window seat, as I looked out the window I saw that a girl was pulling another girl of Sebastian. She then looked at Sebastian and he flinched, he was scared of her, who ever she was. Then it hit me the girl was Endellion. As she pulled Sebastian towards the bus she also grabbed another boy and pulled him with.

"Grell, Grell? Hello, any one actually in that reaper body? Hello, Grell," Cyri sang into my ear?

I looked up at him slowly, "Yes Cryi?"

"It looks like it's your lucky day. It seems that this Demon might just be that easy to manipulate...!"

I shivered as Endellion came up behind him, that wasn't all that smart. But hey what would I know. "Um Cyri what Demon are you talking about," not really wanting to hear his answer.

"That one..."he turned around and was going to point but stopped himself, "Ah...I'm sorry"

"So what Demon did you think it would be easy to manipulate," asked the very perfect Demon that stood behind Endellion.

"Ummm...I would rather not answer that..." Cyri began to sit down but Endellion stopped him.

"I would like it if you sit in the seat in Front of Grell, Cyri...thank you."

Cyri looked at her in question, but he moved to the seat in front of me. She smiled at him and then grabbed the Demon that was standing behind her. The beautiful Demon, he flinched once again. What was he afraid of? She threw him into the seat next to me.

"Stay," She hissed, it was almost a low growl.

"Yes Madam," He hissed back at her but not as low and with a little fear in it.

She grabbed the other demon and pushed him into the seat next to Cyri. Cyri flinched and tried to not touch the Demon. He hissed at him, and then back at her.

"Claude, Be nice, don't you know Reapers bite," She smiled showing her fangs. "Cyri this is Claude, Claude this is Cyri. You two will be rooming together."

She then moved back to a step and pointed at Sebastian who was now trying to get away from me before she could say the words that he knew that she was going to say.

"Sebastian, sit back down. Grell this is Sebastian and Sebastian this is Grell. You two will be rooming together."

She then looked at the girls that were now standing as far apart from each other. She snapped her fingers and they moved to the seat behind me. It was like they knew what was going to happen. It was kinda scary vet funny at the same time.

"Rosemary meet Charlotte, Charlotte meet Rosemary. You two will be rooming together. Now I am sure that you all know me. So let's get this over with.


	2. Chapter Two That Demon

Authors note: I'm back. I know it took me forever to write this and it isn't even all that long. Well to be truthful, I was mad at chapter one. Plus I have had a lot going on with school but as of now I am graduated and this is my summer. So maybe I will be able to get a lot more writing done. I have a lot of other things still going on and due to my weird little head I end up writing stuff for other stuff. But here you go Chapter Two, finally out here. I hope that you like it just as much as chapter one. Please leave me comments on what you would like to see. I hope that is makes you all happy. Oh and sorry that this chapter is shorter than the first. I hope that they wont always be so short, I do want to write long ones.  
>-Ggeri Sminth<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Two;<p>

That Demon

The bus ride was long and dangerous, no one talked, everyone just sat there incomplete silence. It was a little weird, whenever someone would try to start up a conversation someone would make it so that it ended quite fast. The bus dropped into the human world in a very um… discreet place, there was no one around and that was the way that it would have to stay. Endellion would talk to the bus driver every now and then, but what could anyone say she seemed to hate the silence. Plus the fact that she would be going to a human high school just to watch a bunch of snotty nose kids. Or I am sure that is what she is thinking any ways.

If not like on cue she stood up and began to preach to us about what all we would be doing telling us all the rules and everything like that. I was one for not paying all that much attention, and well I guess that would be bad of me but I can make it look as if I was. I sat looking out of the window, I could kinda hear her. The part about curfew came in loud and clear. I also heard the part about making sure that we kept what we are hidden. That meant no using any of it what so ever. She really didn't say it like that but you know that's how I heard it.

She then sat back down and the bus stopped, we were picking up a few more kids. I really didn't care all that much for them. I wouldn't have noticed them if it weren't for some of the girls flirting with Sebastian the second they got on the bus. Well that makes them on my list of people that just need to die. I should get their names. A few guys got on as well; I am not all that sure if they were human, I think that they were seeing as how he stuck his nose up to every girl that flirted with him. They are still going on my list. The bus made a couple more stops and each time I added new chicks to my list. I actually had to put one at the top, not only did she flirt with him he flirted back. What in the world is going on…? I mean really he is mine girls all mine. Can you not see that?

Once we arrived at the school we were sent to our dorms, maybe I will get some were with this. I smiled at him and all he did was give me that disgusting face. Oh how I will make you come to love me if it is that last thing that I do. Apparently we have to wear uniforms and someone didn't tell us that. Endellion smiled quite devil like. What in the world was she thinking, I mean really I have never seen that smile before but it doesn't look good. I concluded this because Sebastian, well my love was shivering in fear. Is he afraid of her?

"All right, everyone should know who they are rooming with. When I call your name come and get your key. In your room will be you schedules and uniforms. You are all to wear them every day but Saturday and Sunday. You will be on time to your classes and there will be no absences. Do you understand me?"

Oh yeah well all understand you, even the kids that don't know you are scared of you. I mean you give off this 'I will kill you if you don't do exactly what I say' vibe. I mean who in the world wouldn't do what you say.

'If you come down with something then you are to report to the nurse first, if they give you permission to stay in your dorm then you are to report that to me." Endellion looked over the whole crowd that was on our bus, well I guess you could say that she was giving them the test me glare. Or maybe it was do you really want to ask a question glare.

What you know no one wanted to ask a question, I guess that was the glare that she was giving every one. Endellion began naming off names. She would give each pare a key and a map. The map had their room circled on it. Wow what a nice thing to do. Soon she called mine and Sebastian's name. I was the first one up there; I was pretty sure that if there was only one key I was going to get locked out. Thank goodness there was two.

"Thank you Endellion." I was trying to be sweet but I got a, 'oh shut up' look.

"Sebastian, get your little ass up here now."

Well that just says it, she is mad. No thought about it. He walked to her very slowly, maybe to try her patients and it worked. Seconds later he was on his ass right in front of her. She grabbed his arm and threw him to where she had been standing just seconds ago.

"What the hell was that for?" spit Sebastian.

"Oh I don't know, maybe your little stunt. Now get up and get to your dorm. I want to see you right after you have changed into your uniform."

I giggled and then began to skip of too where our dorm was. Whispering along the way, "You are so in trouble now."

Sebastian followed me, "Shut up Brat."

Well at least were talking I mean that is the first step to get you. You will be all mine Sebastian. The dorm wasn't all that far away, well for me. I had lots of energy and there was no way in hell that I was going to get beat buy well my love. It wouldn't have mattered he seemed to be having a hard time keeping up with me without using he demon powers. Well what did you know I am a better athlete. Score for me.

We finally made it to the dorm, Sebastian covered in sweat and out of breath, me happy and sill in the mood to be dance. He can't get into the room without me. Endellion gave me both the keys. Well he should have gotten up there faster. That was when I decided to run up all the flight of stairs, I could tell that Sebastian was going to try and kill me.

"Can't you just pop up here, It looks like more work to actually run up the stairs." I mocked him as he actually tried to run up them.

Sebastian hissed, "Apparently we need to be on equal playing fields, so my special powers are temporally blocked, Thanks to that fucking Demon."

Well that explained a lot. Actually that meant that I would have to give up my chainsaw but I would live. Sebastian was on human grounds. "Well I am sure that Endellion knows what she is doing. If you want into our room you better hurry up."

This was getting to be more fun by the second, Sebastian tried to run faster but almost fell down. I couldn't help but laugh my ass off. He was just so cute when he tries to act like he can do it when he knows that he will never be able to do it. Finally after what seemed like forever he did actually make it up the stairs, and without my help. I did offer it. But he didn't really want it. I guess the reaper helping a demon is just a bit much. I really wanted to help though.

With both of us finally in our room, we were able to find out which bed was whose and all that good stuff. Oh and the best part our uniforms were red. Not just any red, the red of blood, the beautiful red that I oh so love. It made me so happy.

"Okay well you still have to go talk to Endellion. So that means getting changed." I began to take off my sweater. I think that Sebastian almost died right then and there. He grabbed his clothing and locked himself in the bathroom.

"What was that for? It's not like you haven't seen it all before you are a guy right?"

I stripped amazingly fast and put on my new school uniform. Dark red slacks with a white and red pinstripe button down. I looked amazing. There was also a red jacket and tie. The shoes were black but that didn't bother me. I looked over my schedule and soon heard the shower water running. I guess that Sebby needed to clean himself up since he was covered in sweat.

Waiting for him to get done was so very, very boring. I mean how long does it take that guy to wash up and get dressed? Well over and hours is the answer. I mean good grief, is he a girl. I still need to brush my hair and put on a little make up. Our suite cases were deliver seconds before the shower went off. This is when the little thought hit me.

"Um Sebby do you need a change of anything? Your suit cause is here now."

I think the thought hit him as well cause he grumbled and hit the wall a couple of times. Well you could have waited. Sebby walked out of the bathroom in a towel, and oh how I wanted to jump him. I think that I got a nose bleed. He threw open his suite case grabbed what he needed then went back into the bathroom locking the door right behind him. Oh this was going to be the best time in my life. Thank you, Thank you Dad.


	3. Chapter Three That Demon Bitch

Authors note: I know that it has taken me quite a while to get this written, and I am sad to announce that the chapter after this one will be the last in If Only a Girl. I will be finishing it all off and there will be the long awaited Sex. I hope that you can all bare with me. Black Butler does not belong to me. Warning of cursing in this chapter. And this chapter is short... Sorry about that.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three;<p>

That Demon Bitch

Soon after Sebby had finished he walked back out of the bathroom, he really was something else in that uniform. It fit him snugly in all the right places; this didn't seem like a punishment all that much anymore. He still needed to go talk to Endellion and I knew that Sebastian was really mad at her. Top floor and no powers, well that would be kinda fun. It means I will be top!

"Sebby, don't you think that you should go see Endellion now? She did say after you got changed."

He looked at me with a glare that could kill, "Don't call me Sebby. I have a name use it. And I will talk to her when I feel like it. I don't think that, that Bitch deserves it."  
>Well he wasn't in a good mood; I guess having to come out naked well… he wasn't all that naked. He still had a towel on him… But hey I wouldn't have minded the view.<p>

"You know, Sebby… Endellion isn't going to be all that happy if you don't come and talk to her. I will go with you. I could even carry you down the stairs."

That did it, he actually ran out the door slamming it shut on the way. I really wanted to go with him but that would have never happened. At least he is going to see her now.

I looked over my schedule and then looked over Sebby's, we seemed to have the same classes. On the first day you went to orientation. We were late so that didn't happen. And you can bet that Endellion little speech was enough. Every kid that was human or not would listen to her, and do as she told them; none would be getting into any trouble. And that little stunt that Sebby pulled proved it all the more. She was someone that they would be scared of the whole time that they were here.

I walked out of our room locking the door behind me with only one key. Looks like he would still need me to get back in to our dorm. As I exited the building I saw him talking to Endellion, she didn't look to be very happy and he seemed to be yelling at her. For his fear of her he still seemed to talk back to her no matter what. It really didn't make any since to me at all.

I continued to walk along, I wanted to find out where all my class rooms where located so that I would not get lost on the first day when all the other students showed up. It didn't take me all that long to find them and the cafeteria, the only room that I didn't seem to be able to find was the library and that really seemed to annoy me. I like to read, it is something that keeps my brain going and if I can't find this one place… well there goes the alone time that I really, really need. I can't just spend all that time with Sebby… If I did I would jump him and he would no longer be innocent… saying that he still is. I wouldn't know… need to ask him that. I really do need to know.

I looked over the map and then back to where I was standing… I was standing in the middle of the library, or where it uses to stand… what in all of its name it had gone off to. This was something that I really didn't understand. The rest of the day passed very slowly I didn't see Sebby till it was time to go to bed; he seemed to wait for me outside the room for hours. Life was going to be different and I knew it but I really didn't know everything that was hidden behind the reality of this school.


	4. Chapter Four That Demon Bitch from Hell

Warning: Sex, nice long one. It is warned before hand if you don't want to read it, and there is a little after wards so scroll down till you find were I tell you that it is over.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four;<p>

That Demon Bitch from Hell

The months passed and nothing interesting seemed to happen. That was just it, nothing was happening. I wasn't even able to talk to Sebby. He would avoid me like the pelage and when we did see each other he would look at me then turn away, as if he was afraid or something. There were always the few encounters with my sister that he didn't like but I never told him that I was related to her. It would stay this way for weeks and weeks. It was a good thing that I learned to control myself. Sebby had made some new friends so he ate with them… I made a few of my own as well.

"Hey Grell, you think that this looks good on me?" asked a girl.

It was Saturday and my newly aquatinted friend Madam Red was trying on a dress. She isn't one that is head over heels in love with me but she does love read as much as I do. As I look over at her I see Sebby he is a little red and when he notices me he turns away. "Yeah… Yeah you look great in that Red."

I like to call her that for short she doesn't seem to mind it; actually I think she loves it. "Hey Grell, you okay." She looks in the direction that I am giving off into.

"You know you should try to talk to him…"

I look over at her and smile as hest as I can, "I would… but he avoids me and he is always with that kid. What's his name!"

"Oh you mean Ciel? I could try to take him off your hands for you for a bit. We are in the same classes so you know; get him to work on something with me. Then you could talk to Sebastian."

Red always knows what to say, ever since I told her that I like Sebby she has been helping me out 100% and maybe even more. Sebby always comes back late and sometimes I wonder if he is out there fucking the little brat. I mean that little brat has him wrapped around his finger. I want him to be wrapped around my finger among other things. As it would happen Red was not able to distract Ceil and I was left alone to my thoughts and my thoughts only turned out to be bad.

That night I waited up all night for Sebby to come back to our dorm it would end tonight I would find out all that I needed and wanted to know. He came back late once again; I had the lights turned out so that he wouldn't know that I was up. I knew when he came back every time. It wasn't all that hard to know, he would flick the lights on see me sleeping grab his clothing flick the lights off then go into the bathroom. Flick the lights on in there lock the door and take a shower. Once he was done he would make his way over to his bed and curl up in it and go to sleep. This time however I locked the bathroom door. I actually locked him out.

As if on cue he un locked the door to our dorm and flicked the lights on. I stayed in my sleeping position, he grabbed the items that he would need and walked back over to the bathroom. Once there he flicked the lights out and tried to open the bathroom door.

Sebby shook the door once then looked over at my 'sleeping form', "Grell… you are in the room… why on earth is the bathroom door locked?"

I sat up and looked at him, "We need to talk. That's why it's locked."

"Can't we talk after I take a shower," he questioned.

"No!" My answer was abrupt and snappy.

"Why the Fuck not?"

He wasn't in the mood anymore by the glare that I could see in the dark, "Because I want answers. And I want them now."

He flicked on the lights again and sat down on his bed, "What the Fuck do you want to know."

That was all that I wanted a simple conversation with him. Maybe without the cursing but he was talking to me. "Where were you?"

"I think you know that. Why do you even care?"  
>"You didn't answer my question Sebastian."<p>

That got him he looked over at me with a questioning look, "I was with Ciel."

"What were you doing with him?"

"That doesn't concern you."

"Like hell it doesn't concern me… Sebastian what were you doing with Ciel?"

"It's none of your concern."

"You were Fucking him weren't you!" I almost screamed. This wasn't really going to help.

He looked away, "Why do you care if I am fucking Ciel?"

"You aren't even going to deny it. You are Fucking that little brat. You are Fucking…" I trailed off when it hit me, this made me so angry. I wanted to take that brat behind the school and cut off his fucking balls.

Sebastian turned his head away from me even further, "I am not having sex with Ciel."

"Oh so he is Fucking you."

"Why does it matter Grell, why the hell do you care?"

I looked at him, he looked depressed and tired, "I just do… why won't you look at me? Why do you just look away? We are talking to each other could you at least look at me."

"Look Ciel is not fucking me and I am not fucking him…"

I glared at him, "Look at me when you try to defend yourself. And you know what, I don't believe you. He has you wrapped around his finger… you don't even spend time with me your roommate…"

He got up and walked over to me I could tell that he was angry, "Give me the Fucking key to the bathroom Grell."

That was not a statement or a question is was a command and I really didn't see any point in not obeying it. So I handed over the key, he unlocked the bathroom and spent about an hour in the shower. I could feel the steam coming out of there, was he trying to give himself burn or pass out. When he didn't come out I walked over to the door. It was unlocked… surprise, surprise.

As I walked into the bathroom I saw Sebby sitting down in the shower the water was still hitting him. For a second I thought that he might have passed out but he would move every now and then. He had his head in his lap like he was trying to figure out what in the world that he should be doing. After a while I left, it was better to leave him to this thought without me as a distraction.

I went back and lay down on my bed. About ten minutes later I heard the shower turn off and suspected that Sebby would be coming out soon. What I didn't see coming was him walking out in only a towel. I also wasn't expecting him to come and straddle me while I lay in my bed.

"Sebastian are you feeling okay?"

"No…" he mumbled.

What happened next surprised me even more. He placed both of his hands on either side of me and then leaned down and kissed me. It wasn't hard; it was soft and loving but also confused. I kissed him back but tried to make sure that he understood I wasn't going to take advantage of his confused feelings. When he pulled away he looked down at my stomach with a little blush appearing across his face. He looked cute like that.

"I didn't fuck Ceil… Please believe me. I didn't do that… I would never do that…" Sebastian mumbled again. He really was trying his best.

**-This is where the Sex scene really starts… If you don't like then skip.-**

He took hold of my night shirt and raised it above my head; it was weird to see him push this, like he was trying to prove that he never laid hands on Ceil. I let him take off my shirt and it was idly cast onto the floor. His hands then took to roaming my bare chest. He covered it with his fingers like he had to map out every part of it. I wondered if Sebby had ever done this before. He bent down again and licked my chest. He was the experimental type.

He mumbled again, "I don't want to betray you… but I guess I already did that. I'm sorry… please forgive me."

It was taking all I had not to flip him over and rip that towel off his ass. I really wanted to see what was under there. All this bitter sweet love was starting to get to me. And if by cue or what not Sebastian stopped what he was doing and pulled off his towel showing me his pride and glory. This is when I noticed that he was getting hard, and so was I.

He bit his bottom lip and finally mustered, "Touch me… Grell please touch me."

For all my worth I prayed that this was not a dream because if it was… then I didn't want to ever wake up from it. Sebby was being quite the Uke and it was strange how he would instigate sex. He pulled my hand to his cock that was now leaking of pre cum. As my thumb brushed across the head of his cock he let out a soft moan. It was sweet and only added more heat me groin. I wanted to ravish him, but that would have to wait till he was ready for that.

I continued to let my fingers dance across his cock, with every light touch he let out another soft moan, and with every moan more heat was added to the growing pain in my groin. Soon Sebastian was leaking quite nicely and his hands held fists full of sheets on my bed. That was when an Idea hit me.

"Sebastian stand up."

He did as he was told wearily; he held a bright red blush as I looked at him. I sat up in my bed and then got ready, I would make him cum for me and I would do it in a way that would wow him. I grasped the back of him forcing him to stumble forward; as he did I took his cock into my mouth. I always wanted to know what it would taste like and now I am getting that chance. Sebastian nervously placed his hands on my shoulders and grasped them slightly; apparently he had never been given a blow job before.

I went to work; I set my tongue to licking and swirling around his cock. As he got closer and closer to his climax he began to grip my shoulders more and soon it became very hard for him to stand. I got another idea. Grabbing his legs I swung him round and down so that he was now sitting on my bed. While doing this I got off and was now kneeling before him. This forced him to let go of my shoulders and find something else to grab onto. Of course I did this all without removing my mouth. His hands soon found their way into my hair. His grip was tight but it didn't bother me, no this was what I wanted.

"Grell… I.. I'm going to cum…" he mustered to mumble and squeal.

I giggled and that was what did it, he came full throttled in my mouth. I swallowed it all down not wanting to let any of it escape. As I pulled away I got a shocking blush again. I don't think that he was expecting that at all.

"You… you swallowed it… Isn't it gorse…?"

"Well Sebby why don't you find out?"

I reached up and pulled him into a kiss this one was a little bit more forward and I ran my tongue hit bottom lip asking for entrance into his mouth. He opened his mouth and let me in. There was still a little bit of his cum in my mouth and around it, enough to transfer it to him. I invaded his mouth letting my tongue explore whatever it could reach, but soon it came that we could not breathe and we broke apart. As breathed deeply I could see the blush that was getting bigger by the minute.

"It weird tasting…"

I guess I wasn't excepting anything else from it. Nor was I expecting him to start stripping me.

"Grell… I want you, I want you in me."

When I looked into his eyes all I could see was lust and mad did that make me want him more. He was innocent in so many ways and yet here he was asking me to Fuck him. I stood up as he pulled my pants and boxers down. I stepped out of them and oh how it felt good to finally release my cock from its hold. I looked down at him only to see that he was getting hard all over again. Well that was nice of him.

"Sebby," I said as I sat down next to him, "have you ever done this before?"

He shook his head 'no'

"Do you know what is going to happen?"

He then nodded his head 'yes' and then as if reading my mind he put two of his fingers into his mouth and began to suck on them. He may not have known what all to do but he knew that my cock had to go some were and that were ever it had to go he was going to have to prepare himself or it would hurt like hell. It was just like that with a woman so why would it be any different with a guy?

He leaned back against the wall and spread his legs so that I could see his pink entrance. He then began to remove his fingers from his mouth. He placed his hands behind him so that he would have a better angle. He then pushed one finger into the pink ring of muscles, as he did he flinched at the pain that it was bringing him. As soon as he was conferrable he moved that finger in and out then soon added another and repeated the process. Only this time he spread his fingers once he felt ready to move on. Within minutes he pulled out his fingers and looked at me. It would seem that he was ready.

I looked at him one more time before laying him down completely and placing both his legs on my shoulders then I moved, I slammed my cock into his opening. What I got in return was a scream and pain in the eyes of my love. I waited till he nodded his head before moving. I didn't want to hurt him more than I had already. Inside of him it was tight and hot. It felt good, really good. I wanted him to feel good too. So as I moved at a slow pace I played with his balls and every now and then pumped his cock. Soon Sebby was yelling at me to go faster and so I complied moving faster and faster, as well as pumping him along with the movements of my thrusts. And then it happened we both climaxed at the same time. I grunting out his name while he yelled out mine.

**-End of Sex scene. Hope you like it.-**

I pulled myself out of him and then wrapped my arms around him pulling him to my chest. He had already begun to fade into the sleep that he was longing for. I would clean us in the morning; I could also feel myself falling into that much needed sleep. I looked over at the clock. The classes in the morning could wait, just this once. I looked over at the sleeping form that now lay on my chest. Oh how I loved him, I was one very happy person. I just hoped that this wasn't all a dream and that he would be with me forever more. I pulled the sheets up and cover us up and then fall into that eternal sleep with him right there with me.

* * *

><p>Authors note: Black Butler doesn't belong to me... and now this story has come to an end... But do not fear it is not over. I will be back with another one this time it will be from Sebastian's point of view. There will even be more sex in it. The next installment will follow Sebastian look at his relationship and how his life will change because of it. Oh and btw Sebby never slept with Ciel and vise verse. Ciel isn't all that good at school work and Sebastian is so he helps him out till the dead of the night. That is all that they ever did. Until next time. Please Review, how did you like my Sex scene. This is not the first time writing about sex just the first for male and male. How did I do? Thanks<br>-Ggeri Sminth


End file.
